


magical love

by engelseok



Series: 24 days of norenminhyuck [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor!Jaemin, M/M, again because i am still soft, jisung is mentioned, slytherin!hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: Donghyuck and Jaemin, one of a kind couple. A slytherin and a gryffindor, supposed to be enemies but that's old times right? So why not help your slytherin bf to hide from all of his enemies?





	magical love

**Author's Note:**

> NAHYUCK FOR THE WIN  
> thank you  
> okay but i love nahyuck, the power they could have, ugh amazing.  
> also harry potter aus are my favorites (with mafia aus uwu) because as a potterhead,, its a winwin situation.  
> im also a slytherin!jaemin supermacist but for the sake of this fic he's a gryffindor  
> BTW this one is early because im busy tomorrow and i dont have time to post so!
> 
> now have some soft nahyuck!

"GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" a slytherin boy was running through the halls of Hogwarts, his cape flying behind him and three boys trying to catch him. Students moved out of their way, the scene not unfamiliar but rare.

The slytherin ran across the floor, trying to get to the door he was desperately trying to find.

He cast a spell, making the floor slippery when he heard the others getting closer. He rounded a corner and ran into someone. The person grabbed him so he wouldn't fall, "Where are you running to?"

The slytherin looked up to see Na Jaemin, a gryffindor on the same year as him. He quickly looked behind him, making sure the others hadn't caught up to him and sighed in relief when he heard them still struggling to move. He looked back at Jaemin, "Uhh,, running away from ravenclaws trying to kill me?"

Jaemin chuckled, "So the normal?"

"Yes now can you pkease help me i'm more fucked then i thought and if i don't find a place to hide i'm gonna get hexed," the slytherin explained hurriedly when he heard the others getting closer. "Jaemin please."

"Okay okay calm down Hyuck," Jaemin said trying to calm the other while looking around for a place to hide. His eyes landed on a door across from them he was sure wasn't there. "Okay Hyuck go there," he said pointing at the said door. Donghyuck turned to look at the door and sprinted towards it, opening it quuckly and closing it just in time when the others came to view. Jaemin sorted himself out, acting like he was only walking by.

"Yah!" they yelled at him. He looked up at them, raising an eyebrow in question. "Where's Donghyuck?"

Jaemin furrowed his brows, "I don't know, last time i saw him was in class."

One of them walked closer to him, looking at Jaemin with furious eyes. That's when Jaemin noticed the ridiculously black, spiked up hair. It looked like something had blown up, but their faces weren't dirty so Jaemin doubted it was it.

"I know you are hiding him, trying to save your little boyfriend. But just wait! You can't hide him forever!" after that they started to walk away furiously.

Jaemin watched them walk away and waited until they were far enough before he walked to the door that had disappeared when the ravenclaws came, but had appeared again.

He knocked on the door lightly, "Hyuck? They are gone now, you can come out."

"Are you sure?" a muffled voice asked.

Jaemin looked in the directiong they had walked to to make sure, "Yeah."

He backed away a little when Donghyuck opened the door and stepped out. When he closed the door it disappeared again.

"Huh," Donghyuck said looking at the spot the door had been on.

"Wanna tell me why they were trying to kill you now?" Jaemin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "Jisung told me they had been assholes to him so i just, avenged him i guess."

Jaemin smiled at the shorter, "That's, actually really sweet, if it would be true."

"It is!" Donghyuck said loudly, looking at Jaemin with wide eyes. "At least mostly, like yeah there's personal hatred but they had been assholes to Jisung! And only I can be an asshole to him! That's my job!"

Jaemin laughed at him and pulled him into a hug, "You are so cute."

Donghyuck huffed into his chest, "I am not."

"Sure you aren't," Jaemin heard Donghyuck huff again but he also felt him wrap his arms around his waist and smile into his chest.

Donghyuck WAS cute, and no one was telling Jaemin otherwise, not even Donghyuck himself.


End file.
